


Kitty Kitty Doesn’t Like

by LemonSeal



Category: DCU, Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: M/M, 兽化play, 兽尾, 兽耳
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-17
Updated: 2016-07-17
Packaged: 2018-07-24 13:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7510042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LemonSeal/pseuds/LemonSeal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>布鲁斯是只难以取悦的猫咪。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kitty Kitty Doesn’t Like

**Author's Note:**

> 其实按照作者的尿性文名应该叫动物本能或者世界最佳毛绒绒搭档之类的，但是Kitty Kitty doesn’t like这歌太洗脑了！

“这不公平。”

绿灯侠抱着戒指，在忽明忽暗的绿色光芒的包裹下漂浮在空中。他警觉的眼睛在绿色的眼罩下快速地转动着，视线在闪电侠和蝙蝠侠之间飘忽不定。

地板上，由能量戒指具象出的闪闪发光的绿色仓鼠球呼呼地转动，它的速度太快了，以至于普通人根本看不清里面其实有一只胖乎乎的有着闪电纹路的毛发的仓鼠。

“啥？”

听到抱怨的声超人终于结束了对仓鼠球全神贯注的凝视，不明所以地抬起头看着绿灯侠。

“我说这不公平。凭什么我和闪电侠都被变成了啮齿类，而你和蝙蝠侠却什么事都没有？”绿灯侠气冲冲地大声说，他的声调越是高亢，周身的绿色光芒就越发微弱。可惜被他针对的两位超级英雄毫无反应，各自带着心不在焉的表情。

毕竟在旁人看来，那不过是只坐在自己尾巴上的花栗鼠正在大声嚷嚷。

“嘿！我在说话呢！你们——嗷！”

超人连忙伸手接住从半空中掉下来的花栗鼠，以及突然失去障碍物闪电般冲向前去的仓鼠。两只毛绒绒的小动物在他手中叽叽喳喳地吵闹着，显然，变成花栗鼠带来的打击令绿灯侠无法集中意志控制灯戒，连带着灯戒的翻译功能也无法发挥作用，令人听不懂他现在究竟是在大发牢骚，还是在毫无意义地吱吱叫。

“别担心，哈尔。”超人轻柔地把他们放到桌上，伸出手指小心地揉了揉两只小动物的绒毛，“戴安娜和J’Onn正在寻找女巫的下落，他们会把她带回来，并且解除诅咒的。”

这些话从同时也是正义联盟主席的超人口中说出来确实令人安心不少，前提是他的耳朵没有字面意义上地耷拉着的话。

啪。

水泡炸开的声音突然响起。

超人吓了飘了起来。一对毛绒绒的兔耳朵竖立在他头顶，随着他紧张地四处张望的动作微微颤动。很快他就发现了响声的来源，会议圆桌另一头的鱼缸里，一条圆滚滚的金鱼正在吐泡泡，蝙蝠侠盘腿坐在一旁，利爪般的黑色手套上沾着水珠。

“布鲁斯——”

超人告诫地叫蝙蝠侠的名字。

“别那么叫我，关于保守秘密身份的事要我说多少次你才记得住。”蝙蝠侠转头，瞪大的圆圆的蓝眼睛威胁地盯着超人，属于黑暗骑士的特殊的喑哑嗓音从他咬紧的齿缝间蹦出。

“可是你现在也没戴着面具啊。”超人以非常无辜的语气，和兔儿般天真闪亮的眼神回答。

蝙蝠侠愤恨地哼了一声。他英俊的面庞令那蝙蝠式的警告语弱化了许多，再加上凌乱的黑发间毛绒绒的尖耳朵，摇摇晃晃地拍打桌面的长长的黑色尾巴。超人非常想伸手去摸摸布鲁斯的猫耳朵和尾巴，即使后者隐约闪现的獠牙与利爪也阻止不了他的决心。

“好吧，蝙蝠侠。你能不能别那么看着亚瑟，他很紧张。”超人走过去，在蝙蝠侠的注视中端起金鱼缸，“也许我们可以把亚瑟送回亚特兰蒂斯？”

“别犯傻，金鱼可是淡水鱼。”

蝙蝠侠皱眉，看起来仿佛下一秒就会抬起手臂舔舐擦洗脸颊，就像猫一样。

几个小时以前，正义联盟受到一条假情报的误导落入了反派的陷阱，被再次逃出阴间的女巫瑟希下了诅咒。海王变成了金鱼，闪电侠变成了仓鼠，绿灯侠则是花栗鼠，而超人和蝙蝠侠虽然是兔子和猫，却仍然保留了人类的外表，只是多出了动物的耳朵和尾巴。

话虽如此，超人和蝙蝠侠受到魔法诅咒的程度没有其他人那么严重，但是动物化带来的后遗症也多多少少对他们造成了影响。譬如超人看着被变成了猫科动物的蝙蝠侠时，皮肤上泛起的战栗感，发毛竖立的刺痛，和脊背中奔腾的紧张的电流，这些兔子的天性全都警铃大作叫他远离危险的猎食者。

但是为了其他联盟成员的安全，他可不能就这么一走了之。超人坐在桌边，一边剥花生投喂彻底被啮齿类动物天性打败的两位同事，一边小心翼翼地观察桌子另一头背对着他，看起来闷闷不乐的大猫。

会议室里突然安静下来，只剩下啃咬坚果的咔嚓声。蝙蝠侠的背影一动不动，直到超人以为他已经睡着了的时候，他才突然跳下桌子，悄然无声地大步向门外走去。

超人连忙起身要追上去，但又放心不下地折回，他蹲下身体，和懒洋洋地躺在毛巾搭成的靠垫上吃花生的花栗鼠对视。

“哈尔，巴里和亚瑟就交给你了，别让他们离开房间。”他知道对方还听得懂自己的话，但还是谨慎地再次嘱咐。两颊塞得鼓鼓囊囊的花栗鼠不耐烦地摆了摆前爪，示意超人快走。

 

 

克拉克一步三回头地离开会议室，确定三位同事待在房里安全无虞地锁上门后，才开始寻找布鲁斯的去向。以他对布鲁斯的了解，他这时候会去的地方只有一个。

没过多久，克拉克就在瞭望塔的监控室里找到了布鲁斯。

他弓着身体蹲坐在椅子里，看起来就像是一只发脾气的大猫。

皮肤上的刺痛和脊椎中涌起的战栗再次提醒克拉克远离面前危险的猎食者，可理性和意志促使他迈步向前。

“别过来。”

布鲁斯喝令，回头瞪着克拉克，猫样的细线般的瞳孔中酝酿着风暴。

“离我远点。”

克拉克相当确信自己如果不遵守命令，布鲁斯大有可能会从他的万能腰带里掏出蝙蝠镖或者其他的蝙蝠小道具攻击他。因为那猫咪的耳朵和尾巴已然炸毛，伏低的身体像蓄势待发的弩箭。

“我给你带了些食物和水，”克拉克把托盘递，“从我们中了女巫的诅咒到现在已经有差不多十个小时了，你一直滴水未沾。别说你不饿，布鲁斯，也别对一个有超级视力和听力的人说谎。”

布鲁斯恼火地看着餐盘里的鲔鱼三明治和牛奶，被食物的香气勾起的食欲正在他腹中翻腾作乱。他别过头，咕咕叫的肚子令他心烦意乱，没好气地开口：“把这些猫食拿走！给我咖啡就够了！”

克拉克很想反驳说他现在就是一只猫，可这么说出口，布鲁斯肯定又会生气。他把托盘放在控制台上，布鲁斯只要伸手就能够着，然后走到控制台的另一边解释道：“你现在还不能喝咖啡，别忘了女巫的诅咒把我们变成了动物，如果还像你以前那样吃东西恐怕会有中毒的危险。”

布鲁斯瞪着克拉克。过了好一会，他才泄气地垮下肩膀，耳朵垂下，紧绷的唇线也松弛下来，不自觉地吐舌舔了舔干燥的唇瓣。

他小声抱怨着，拿起牛奶杯。

“你听起来像阿尔弗雷德。”

克拉克含混地应了一声。有点后悔自己为什么要选择牛奶而不是其他营养饮料。布鲁斯苍白的唇瓣沾染了水气后显出鲜嫩的粉红色，沾在嘴角的乳白色液体被他用舌头灵巧地勾入口中，吞咽时喉结上下滑动传来满足的咕噜声。

布鲁斯专心地进食，喝完牛奶后开始解决余下的三明治，他的吃相优雅斯文，几乎不发出什么声音。

瓷盘搁在金属托盘上发出的脆响让克拉克回过神，他心虚地清了清喉咙，活络气氛地开口，试着驱散脑中旖旎的想象。

“怎么样，好吃吗，你喜欢吗？”

布鲁斯给了他一个多此一举和废话少说的眼神。将注意力转向监控室的显示墙，蹲坐在椅子上继续浏览从世界各地传送到瞭望塔上的监控视频和其他讯息。

克拉克着迷地看着布鲁斯猫样的行为，看着他的尾巴一颤一颤地痉挛，喉咙里咕噜咕噜地发出声音，忽然觉得自己没有那么想离开了。显然诅咒生效的时间越长，他们体内的动物本能就表现得越发明显。

克拉克再次试着和布鲁斯搭话，后者铁了心不打算搭理他，没过多久，他就耗尽了耐心，决心自己找点事做。于是克拉克向前几步，凑到控制台的操作界面前调出他想看的频道。厚重的披风随着他的动做贴在身后，他没多想，把深红色的布料扒到一旁。和布鲁斯一样，他的兔尾巴也露在制服外头，白白软软的像一大团棉花，圆乎乎的又像一只白色的毛线球。

当他听到猫咪哇呜的叫声时已经太迟。布鲁斯，或者说变成黑猫的布鲁斯扑了上来， 用他尖利的牙齿咬住薄薄的兔耳，狠狠拉扯，同样尖锐的爪子刺入克拉克的头皮，扒拉撕扯他的毛发。

偏偏布鲁斯此时的心理被猫科动物的天性占了上风，身体却没什么变化，仍然是健美的成年男性。而克拉克虽然有双兔耳，这也没有改变他的钢铁之躯。布鲁斯杂乱无章的攻击带给克拉克的并非疼痛，他温暖的肉体，独特的气味，在这一时刻，在克拉克的超级感官中变得格外的鲜明。

克拉克叹气。他总算明白自己的动物本能是哪一项了。

“噢——布鲁斯——停下——快停下——”克拉克唉唉叫唤，脸上挨了一爪，虽然不疼不痒，但也叫他心惊胆战。他的皮肤仍然发痒发麻，脊椎中涌动的电流越发强烈，可这些刺痛的发热的感觉并非来源于恐惧，反而通通汇聚到了他的下半身。

“布鲁斯！”克拉克有些心慌，提高了音量想要唤回搭档的理智，可惜没用。他们在扭打时从倾斜的操作台上滑了下去，双双跌倒在地板上。

身体悬空的刹那布鲁斯立刻灵活地转动身体，把克拉克当做肉垫压在了下面。操作台离地板不过半米多，但是身上压着两百磅的成年男子压着刷下来的冲击力足以令人昏迷，幸好克拉克的体质让他完全没有受到伤害，也及时地从摔得晕晕乎乎的窘境中清醒过来，挡住布鲁斯接下来的袭击。

 

 

咬住手腕的尖牙没有继续使力，压抓他的身体变得紧张僵硬。克拉克和布鲁斯四目相对，从彼此眼中的倒影里读出了对方的想法。

“你清醒了？”克拉克问，从布鲁斯口中抽出自己的手腕。

“对不起。”声调有些别扭词语从布鲁斯口中发出，他讪讪地起身，向克拉克伸手示意拉他起来。克拉克回握住布鲁斯的手，露出一个歉意的微笑。

“该说抱歉的是我。”

他说完，就用力地把布鲁斯拉向自己，力道之大不仅布鲁斯毫无防备地跌倒，还被趁机压制在了地板上。克拉克翻身趴跪在布鲁斯身上，看着对方茫然与愤怒交织的蓝眼睛，一点负罪感都没有地加深了嘴唇拉伸的弧度，低下头用嘴唇把布鲁斯的咒骂怒吼堵在了口中。

对克拉克来说，和布鲁斯的每一次接吻都奇妙无比，充满了新鲜感。猫儿灵巧的带刺的舌头抗拒地推着他光滑的舌尖，尖尖的獠牙示威地擦过他的嘴唇，粗糙与疼痛的感觉，让他差点有在亲吻荆棘的错觉。

可布鲁斯的嘴唇柔软得不可思议，温暖的口腔中残留着牛奶的鲜甜，美味而湿润，让克拉克渴求不已，当他深深地用力地舔舐布鲁斯口中滑腻的粘膜，他坚硬的下颌和齿列，从他舌尖传来的喜悦颤动和他自己剧烈的心跳交相辉映。

克拉克激烈地亲吻着布鲁斯，粗暴地侵略他的口腔，吞下沾满他的气味的唾液，又强迫他咽下自己的。很快，布鲁斯的挣扎就变得缓慢起来，他刺入克拉克上臂的利爪收拢，环住克拉克的肩北，踢向对方腹部的双腿滑向身侧，改为勾住克拉克的膝弯，缠绕，摩擦，在相贴的躯体间制造小小的情欲的火花。

比往常更高的体温熔化了布鲁斯，他浑身发热，但又热烈地响应着克拉克的索吻，与他一同陷入激情之中，任由欲火越烧越烈。

但是蝙蝠侠可不是普通人。他比钢铁更坚强的意志力在克拉克终于记起地球人还需要呼吸时松开他，大口地吸入微凉的空气时回到了脑中。

“放开我！你这个发情的蠢兔子！”

布鲁斯怒吼。不需要推理他也知道紧贴在自己大腿根部火热坚硬的部位意味着什么，他也领教过许多次克拉克不合时宜无视场所发作的情欲，他对此产生的反应才是叫他愤怒的原因。

克拉克无所谓地点头，放松对布鲁斯的钳制。在布鲁斯松了一口气之前，俯身亲吻他的脖子和肩膀，双手握住他胸前饱满的肌肉，隔着轻薄服帖的凯夫拉纤维挤压揉捏。

“你喜欢我这么做吗？”克拉克故意地，有点恶作剧地咬住布鲁斯胸前的蝙蝠标记，抬眼看着对方的脸，这么问到。

“不！”

布鲁斯倒吸了一口冷气。

他伸手去摸腰间的万能腰带，却发现什么都没摸着，反而在挣扎间令紧身衣向上卷起，暴露出赤裸的皮肤。

“啊哈，”克拉克露出恶作剧得逞的促狭笑容，用脚尖把被他解开丢到一边的万能腰带踢得更远，“别费劲了，早在我第一次吻你的时候你就可以掏出你的小道具了不是吗，我们还是省省力气，跳过那些欲扬先抑的步骤，直达高潮吧。”

布鲁斯气的说不出话来。他怎么会被那双无辜的眼睛还有兔耳朵给蒙骗了？兔子可不仅仅是胆小畏缩的代名词，在寓言故事里它扮演谨慎狡猾的角色也不曾少过。更何况那是超人，一个用一副眼睛就能瞒天过海掩藏身份有着超级头脑的外星人。

“你喜欢我吻你吗，布鲁斯？你想要我继续吗？”克拉克再一次问。他缓慢地掀起布鲁斯的上衣，手掌紧贴着逐渐暴露出的赤裸火热的皮肤滑动。

“不。”

布鲁斯咬牙回答。

“诶。”出乎意料地，克拉克叹息，把布鲁斯的上衣往下拉了回去，“既然你不喜欢，那我只好换别的地方试试看了。”

“你这混——”

布鲁斯的惊吼在克拉克用超级速度掉他的裤子，把手放在他光裸的臀瓣上时戛然而止。

“别乱动，布鲁斯，不然受伤的会是你。”克拉克语气平淡地陈述事实，“而且你也勃起了，看来你也没有那么讨厌我刚才做的那些不是吗？”

在布鲁斯继续他未完的痛骂之前，克拉克俯身吻他，双手抚摸布鲁斯细腻的敏感的腿根，握住他挺立的性器轻柔地套弄。布鲁斯在他的热吻和爱抚下放弃反抗，身体战栗着放松，瘫软的腰肢无力支撑地倒下。

克拉克仔细地舔吻布鲁斯的唇舌，永远尝不够似的品尝他的味道。他的布鲁斯，像是融化的焦糖，苦涩甘甜。

布鲁斯确实不喜欢克拉克这么做，这么深情款款这么柔情蜜意，他倒宁愿是粗暴的狂野的性爱，激情碰撞，肆意发泄。

“要做就赶快！”

布鲁斯抬起下巴，猫样的眼睛傲慢又任性。他的尾巴急促地抽打克拉克的大腿，泄露出主人的不耐。

“好好好。”克拉克点头，分开布鲁斯的大腿，将他来监控室之前偷偷藏在暗袋里的润滑剂掏出来。他挤出透明冰凉的凝胶，在手心里揉搓发热后，才慢慢地涂抹到布鲁斯的股缝间。克拉克滑腻的手指没受到太多阻碍地进入布鲁斯体内，可他紧绷的身体窄小的甬道让之后扩张充满了难度。

克拉克快速地抽出手指，抚摸布鲁斯的会阴用恰好的力道按摩，然后重新滑入他体内，再抽出，同时沿着每一个骨节抚弄布鲁斯长长的猫咪的尾巴。反复的、蜻蜓点水般的抚弄令布鲁斯变得焦躁起来。他浑身发红、颤抖着，带着水光的蓝眼睛迷离地盯着天花板，偏偏就是不落在克拉克身上。克拉克的整个手指插入布鲁斯的身体里时，他痉挛般地弹动了一下，若有似无的呻吟着，在克拉克转动指头时，那朦胧声音逐渐变得真实。

布鲁斯咬牙隐忍的呻吟也是克拉克故意拉长前戏的乐趣之一。

“喜欢吗，布鲁斯，你喜欢我这么抚摸你吗？”当他能够把三根手指送入布鲁斯的身体里，在那温暖滑腻的紧致包裹下抽动时，克拉克又问。

“不……”

布鲁斯哽咽着，瞪着克拉克。他非常不喜欢，一点也不喜欢，他全身心地渴望着克拉克，而这个明知道他想要什么的混蛋却不肯立刻满足自己。

“好吧，好吧，”克拉克吻去他难以取悦的爱人睫毛上的泪水，拉掉自己的裤子，挤出更多的润滑剂在他们身上，

“操……”火热的性器抵在穴口的感觉令布鲁斯不自觉地吐出粗鲁的词汇，他的身体因为期待而颤抖着，发软的腰肢和双腿像是要在克拉克的热力下融化。

“布鲁斯，布鲁斯——”除了质朴的呼唤爱人的名字，克拉克再也想不到其他的情话。他捧住布鲁斯的臀瓣，抬高他的身体，快速又不失温柔地填满他的欲求，用有力的抽插与撞击将他引导至自己的律动，一同迷失在亘古的永久的爱潮之中。

“是……是的……”布鲁斯抱紧克拉克，回应他的呼唤，声音因为狂喜而尖厉。然后疼痛贯穿了他，随之而来的快感如同海浪，奔腾汹涌，将他抛至顶峰。直到极度的愉悦令他支离破碎，而后又在克拉克的怀抱中回复完整。

当他们终于从高潮的余韵中恢复精神时，黏腻的身体还是懒洋洋地不想动弹，躺在地板上依偎着彼此。

“幸好变成猫科动物的不是我。”

克拉克揉弄着布鲁斯红得发亮的耳朵，忽然若有所思地感叹。

“什么？”

“猫科动物的那根东西上面真的有倒刺啊。”

“克拉克！”

克拉克大笑着抱紧布鲁斯，把他的耳朵尾巴还有头发揉得一团乱，才终于消停。

“我知道你喜欢我这么做，布鲁斯，你只是不肯承认罢了。”

布鲁斯哼了一声，转过身去不再搭理洋洋自得的氪星大兔子。克拉克渐渐安静下来，搂紧布鲁斯，让他好靠进自己的抱里咕噜咕噜低声叫。

 

 


End file.
